Love before I knew it - Stelena Fanfiction
by LightsCameraSophie
Summary: Dear diary, Just holding this pen and thinking about what I'm about to write is killing me inside. I'm so shaken up and nervous and mad and scared all at the same time. These mixed feelings are just making my anxiety worst. I don't even know what to do at this point.


Chapter 1

Dear diary,

_Just holding this pen and thinking about what I'm about to write is killing me inside. I'm so shaken up and nervous and mad and scared all at the same time. These mixed feelings are just making my anxiety worst. I don't even know what to do at this point._

_I was walking in a ally on my way home from school. I decided to take a shortcut. That was the biggest mistake I have ever made. As I was walking these two men grabbed me from either side and started stripping me, and beating me up... The next thing I knew it they were trying to rape me, touching me fearlessly. Before they could get any further a young man appeared. He was beautiful. He had olive green eyes, almost golden blonde hair, the fairest skin, beautifully shaped lips. He was wearing all black but he looked like he was glowing. In a single blow he knocked the two men onto the ground, started kicking and yelling at them swearing he would kill them if he ever saw them again. They ran off like two little baby's. I would have laughed in that moment if it weren't for the excruciating pain running threw my body... Before I knew It, I was collapsing onto the ground. And then everything went black. I could hear a faint voice screaming out to me. And then I woke up here. In this strangers house. He's been taking care of me. He is so sweet, he even gave me one of his shirts to use due to my clothes being torn to pieces._

_I'm so glad the creeps didn't get their hands on my diary, I don't know what I would do if anyone read it! This diary is everything to me, as my mother gave it to me last year on my 16th birthday... Days before she died._

Stefan's POV

I walked into the room to find the girl already awake. She is so pretty with her long, silky, wavy, brown hair that is up in a ponytail, and her adorably big chestnut brown eyes. I walked over to her as she noticed me entering the room.

"How are you feeling?" - I asked the girl handing her a glass of water.

"Better, thanks to you" - She replied with the most gorgeous smile I have ever seen, while taking a sip from the glass.

"Do you know who those men were?"

She shook her head - "I have never seen them in my life... At least not that I can remember."

That's right, humans have a bad memory.

"So, do you have a name?" - I asked

"I'm Elena Gilbert, and you?"

Elena Gilbert... I've heard of that name before... is she? No she couldn't be... She couldn't be related to the pierce family... If only I could remember anything about Katherine, but after klaus erased my memories of her all I have is information from my idiotic brother who abandoned me saying that I killed Katherine and that it's my fault she is never coming back.

"Stefan, Stefan Salvatore." - I replied after getting lost in my thoughts.

Elena's POV

Stefan Salvatore... - she thought. - that name is oddly familiar... Could he be the brother of Damon?

"I'm sorry, did you say Salvatore? Are you related to Damon Salvatore by any chance?"

"Do you know him?" - he asked me shocked.

"Yeah, He goes to my school."

"Oh..." - a sad look washed over him. - "it's been a while since I've seen my brother."

So he is his brother! - she thought. - Wait what does he mean he hasn't seen his brother in a while? They live in the same neighbourhood and he couldn't be much older than me!

"How come?" - I asked curious

"Oh it's a long story..."

"I've got plenty of time" - I smiled at him. He smiled back at me and nodded.

"Well my brother and dad never got along that great, my brother was what you call, a rebel (well he hasn't changed much by the looks of it) and my dad would always stop him from doing what he likes. And since Damon partially blames me for our mothers death, because she died giving birth to me, we never had the best relationship either. So one day it got so bad that my brother flipped out on us, packed his bag and just left... We hadn't heard of him since, and then my dad passed away and he came back for the funeral and then some arguments went down between us both... But I think that's all you need to know to understand its kind of a love hate relationship between me and my brother."

I kept nodding while hearing His story. Mainly shocked because no one knows anything about Damon's life history. This is the first anyone ever even heard that he had a brother, and to know that he walked out on his own family... Who could be so heartless and treat them so badly? It isn't Stefan's fault their mother died! He didn't plan it to happen, it just did. It's one of those many tragedies that happen in life. He should have learnt to deal with it instead of ruin his brothers life by blaming him for something so stupid! Calm Elena, calm your feelings...

"I can't believe anyone could be capable of such a thing..." I said at a loss for words.

"That's Damon for you, expect the unexpected." - even after having told me this tragic story he managed to keep a smile on his face. I can't help but wonder if its me making him smile... - I blushed just at the thought of it. Of course not, why would he be smiling at a half raped girl in torn up, dirty, clothes. It makes no sense once so ever Elena.

Stefan's POV

I noticed the girl turn a slight shade of pink and start fiddling with her hands. Had I said something wrong? Oh but she is so cute blushing and not knowing what to say... Now that I come to realise it, this girl almost just got rapped, what am I doing sitting here talking about life story's, I should be making sure she's okay!

"So how are you feeling, does anything hurt?" - I asked politely trying not to make her feel uncomfortable.

"I'm okay, a few bruises here and there but i think I'll survive..." - she gave me a lazy smile, I could see in her expressions that something was wrong. Maybe she was just too embarrassed by the trauma.

"Are you sure? If anything hurts, tell me." - she smiled nodded back at me.


End file.
